The Lupin
by Anaed
Summary: This is a story that takes place in New Moon. Some how Bella has the werewolf blood line, and she transforms...right in front of Jacob! Please R&R, BXJ , PS:Lupin is a female werewolf in French or something like that... hope you like it
1. The Broken Road

**A/N:** I Know that some of you hate it when people write about BellaXJacob, but well if you don't like it deal with it, I went threw the trouble of writing this, you better like it, or at least lie and say you do...

...by the way I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Or Eclipse...wish I did but I don't TT

* * *

Chapter 1

Broken Road

It seemed like it was a normal day and all, as I drive down the paved road nearing La Push. I have been hanging with Jacob a lot since _He_ left, but now oh so suddenly he just stopped hanging out with me, Calling, or even plain talking to me, I had fallen into the deep nothingness state again. Mouths passed passed and I couldn't sleep or eat. I was scared he was leaving me as well.

But we had never really been that close, he was nothing more then a brother to me, right? So I don't see the point why it bothered me. I guessed this would happen, he would change his mind in wanting a shattered heart that needed work and repair.

As I came to the house, I took in a deep breath, he was going to talk to me whether he like it or not. I had made up my mind last night, when I couldn't sleep as I after can't. I was going to find out what was up with him. I let out a quick gasp, maybe it had to do with that Sam guy and those boys who fallow him around. Jacob had told me how scared he was of them, and that he might be next, or how they have been looking at him in that certain way that creeps you out like hell.

I propped my feet on the dashboard and looked around. I saw out of the corner of my eye, a flash of white. I turned my head to see Billy Black, Jacob's father glaring at me, a look the put the words "if looks could kill" to truth.

I waved and gave a little smile. Then he turned, I could see him mumbling to himself, probably about me, how rude! I sighed again, I was lonely now, I wish I had brought a book to read. But I was ready to wait as long as it may take even forever if thats what it took. I would miss school, work, even if Charlie had to come down in his cruiser ((A/N: Not like he has much else))

I look at my hands, they are tanned, witch for me is weird. I have always been pale and skinny, even when living in Phoenix. But up till a few days ago I was tanner, plus getting more fit, but I wasn't even working out that much. I must admit though, I like it.

I close my brown eyes to rest a bit, seeing as all the restless nights are catching up to me. I suddenly hear a knock on the window. I sit up hitting my head on the top of the seat against the wall. More then just getting tanner and fit, I was taller, a lot taller. It kinda reminded me of Jake before he joined this Cult thing.

I rubbed the back of my head as I rolled down the window. He put his huge hands on the glass. I was afraid he was going to break the weak glass in his grasp, but some how he held it in a gently touch. Somehow it reminded me of Charlie, not knowing how he came in to play, I shook my head to release the thought.

"Bella? What are _you_ doing_ here_?"

He said in a stern tone, I was shocked, but also angry. I had a pounding in my head, but I pushed it aside, not having time for it. I didn't like the way he said _'you'_ and _'here'._

"Well, I came to you...can we talk?" I said in a meek voice, I felt small compared to him, even if I was taller.

His face softened at my voice, but he turned to face what I now saw as the rest of them. Behind Jake were four others, and there in the middle was Sam, I would remember his face, if my life depended on it, but like I would ever have to. Sam nodded and said something in a language native to La Push tribe people. Jacob then stepped back, letting my me out, I saw that the rest of them had gone into Billy's house, How they all fit in there escapes me. Sam was last, he turned to look over his shoulder then he fallowed the others in.

That guy really did give me the creeps. I turned to Jacob, who was standing there with his hands in the pockets of his torn jeans. Just then did I notice he wasn't wearing a shirt, and his hair was cut short, real short, just like all the others had been. I wanted to gag, he was in to deep, just as I had fear, now how the heck am I going to save him now. I let out a sigh, he looked up at me, his stern face was no softened, maybe it isn't to late...

"Bells, What did you what, I'm busy." I was shocked, but I could see how his eyes betrayed his words, I fought smile, but kinda lost I feared.

"I was worried Jake! I haven't see you in forever and...it..." No I couldn't get the words out. I couldn't say how much it reminded me of the time with _him._

I shook my head losing the thought. I walked around him, with out a word, to a shaded area, were people in the house or road couldn't see us.

"Bella, I can't be with you!" I froze, did he really just say that? The pounding in my head started up again. What did he mean "I can't be with you"? I gritted my teeth so hard it almost hurt. I looked at him holding back the tears.

"Oh really! I thought as much, well okay, I'll just leave then!" I was fuming, I had the pain in my chest again, the one I have every night I away from Jake, or am reminded or him. But this time it was different. It hurt more, it was a a stinging, burning, pulsing feeling. I didn't really like it, I never did.

I tried to walk away, but the pain was to much, I gripped my chest and gasped. No I can't be doing this, not in front of Jacob, I have to at lest get to my truck.

I heard a voice saying my name, thats when I realized, my eyes were closed. I opened them slowly as tears fell I looked up at Jacob's face, it was filled with worry and horror. He had a hand reached for me, but I pushed him away I hated him to see me like this! I then saw out of the corner of my eye the rest of them running up well walking but it was a fast walk. I hate them! Why did they have to be here to? I hate there guts!

Then a quiver ran up my spine, I doubled over as I fell to my knees. What was happening to me? I had never felt this before, never. I looked up hoping to find a answer, but all I saw was all five of the with a look of utter shock on their stupid faces. I looked at the one I hated most, Sam. That was it, a wave of hate went threw me.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading, I hope you like it and will read the next one

no please keep all hands and feet in the computer at all times as you exit the page...


	2. The Protecters

**A/N:** Thank you for reading this far, if you think it sucks, I don't blame you, and your not alone...

I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Or Eclipse...wish I did though...

* * *

Chapter 2

The Protectors

A loud ripping sound shot threw the damp air of La Push, before I exploded into a huge ball of fluff. I opened my eyes and looked around, it was so much clearer! What had happened?

I turned around to see five giant wolves in front of me, they had piles of clothes next to them. I let out a what sounded like a yelp. I slowly backed up, but I felt different, was I walking on all fours? I looked down and saw...paws...huge paws the size of a bears or bigger, they were covered in a fur that was white that had a blueish hue at the tips. I then heard a voice come into my head...

_'Bella calm down, it's me Jacob...'_ I looked around, were the hell was he? Then there was another voice to fallow.

_'How did she become one! She's a girl!'_

All the giant wolves moved to stair at a mid-sized one, I guessed he said it by the way he looked and they acted. I took a step forward and let out a growl, with a fallowing thought.

_'You know, that was kinda sexist...whoever you are...'_

All of them turned to me with that look of shock again, but this time, it was mixed with confusion?

_'How did you do that Bella? I mean on the first try?' _I didn't know this voice either but it sounded like...Embry?

_'I don't know! I just...well said, I mean thought it, and you guys heard it. I didn't really mean for you to hear that, sorry...'_

I saw the mid-sized dark grey wolf that was farthest right, give something that was like a shrug

_'my name's Paul, and it's alright, Bella...sorry about the girl comment...'_

I snickered, along with the rest of them. I was guessing he wasn't good at saying sorry, poor Paul...

I finely took a look at what was around me. I had clothes in shreds all around me, and I was taller, higher of the ground. We were in the shaded area were I had walked to, a good thing I guess six giant wolves the size of bears, in the middle of the roads of La Push would be bad, see as how the whole town is on a search and kill for them. I moved my gaze to the five in front of me.

The one standing in the middle was the biggest of all of us, he was a deep black in color. Next to him on his right was was a wolf just a little smaller then him, but bigger then me and the others. This one was a reddish-brown color to it's fur. On the left of the black wolf, witch at this point I was guessing was Sam, and the red/brown on was Jacob (if this was real at all), was a chocolate brown one, the fifth biggest here. Next to him was a light grey wolf who was the smallest here, then next to the one I was guessing to be Jacob at the far right was the one who say, I mean thought, they were named Paul, who was a dark grey wolf who was the fourth biggest here.

_'very observant Bella, you look at detail, and quickly'_ it was Sam this time. I let out a growl as I stepped forward, the other four were taken back by my attitude towered him, but like I cared, he took Jacob from me, I was angry, and now I could fight!

_'Bella would you please, calm down. If you don't you can't return to yourself. . .' _It was Jacob, so he was siding with them, and what did he mean myself? I wasn't myself, and never would be again!

_'he is right Bella please just calm down as soon as you...'_ Sam said this in the way he always talk to the boys, they always listened to him and I never knew why, I let out a whimper I didn't like the way he said you.

Jacob walked up to me, slowly with cation, I musty lowered my head, he still smelled the same, even with my heightened senses, it was a sweet piny smell, but musty.

I looked up and saw a wolfish grin on his face, it was funny really.

_'so I smell good? Really, not like wet dog?'_ I looked around to find the air was damper making our fur clump ans strike, it was only a slight sprinkle of rain, but I hated it.

Every one laughed, and it sounded like growls, but they all had the wolfish grins, I felt a tugging on the back of my mind and they all stopped laughing, I looked around.

_'what?'_

Sam turned to the one I thought to be 'go get some clothes for Bella I believe she is about to change back'

The chocolate brown wolf ran off and the tugging on my mind was becoming more and more bother some. Jacob looked from me and to Sam then back again.

_'come, on Jacob, we will be on the other side of the bush, so she can change.'_ I nodded to Sam in thanks I never thought I'd give.

Jacob drooped his head and walked over tot he others who were picking up their pants and shoes in their mouths as they were walking away. Just then Embry came running back, he dropped a pair of basket ball shorts, and a huge t-shirt that I was guessing was Jacobs.

_'Good luck Bella!' _was all he said before he too garbed his stuff and ran off. I felt alone in my head at last, they must have turned back, and were waiting for me to turn back as well.

I though back to what happened, what was the key? I transformed when I looked at Sam? No when I was Angry! And Jacob told me to calm down so I could turn back, so if I think of a calming memories, I might change.

I closed my eyes and focused on the tugging in my head, along with the calming thought. I felt my self get dizzy, and I fell to the ground, with a thud, but when I landed I was no longer a big fluff ball, I did it!

I jumped up and quickly put on the shorts and shirt, that were were way to big for me that they ate me.

I walked the way that the boys had gone and found myself in billy's front yard. They all turned and looked at me with that same look of shock again, what was so shocking about me this time!

"What! Did I bit you or something, please tell me before act like dear in headlights." I only heard on person laugh and of course it was Jacob. He walked over and picked me up into a huge bear hug.

"Sorry bells. Were just so shocked that you transformed back so fast, it even took me a full day."

I smiled and opened my mouth to say something, like a smart remark, but Sam walked up and said "I think we should, go to Emily's and talk this over."

I pushed off Jacob and crossed my arms "Fine, lets go."

* * *

**A/N:** I hoped you liked it now please, exit the page safly hand have a nice day 

...until the next chappy that is...


	3. Life Lessons

**A/N: **Thank you for all the reviews! But I still need more, for some unknown reason...

...but anyway I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Or Eclipse...sadly...TT

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Life Lessons**

we had made our way to this Emily's house with out a word. The walk was long, but Jacob, who stayed by my side held my hand in his huge ones. Acutely every one walked line in a formation. Sam in the middle, as always, Embry at his left, like in the forest, but I was at his right, and hated being so close to him. Jacob was at my right, then Paul at his right, the one named Jared was at Embry's left.

Then we came upon the little house with smoke rising from it. I smiled it was homey. All the guys loosened up and ran inside talking to themselves excitedly. Jake dragged me inside behind him and Sam.

When we got inside I looked around and the huge kitchen must have filled most of the small house, but it was stunning. A women who must have been Emily was standing at the stove. She was waiting for, what I smelled to be cookies, to bake ((A/N: me love cookies )).

Sam crossed the huge room in three easy strides and turned her around, I froze at the door. She was human, but thats not what made me freeze. She had a long scare dawn her face. I forced myself to look away when Sam embraced her and kissed the scared face.

I quickly walked to the table that was in the back corner of the kitchen. I scooted in on the bench next to Embry, who was next to Paul and then Jared. But I made the mistake of going in first, Jacob, scooted in after me, blocking my path of exit.

I looked around the room again and saw Sam and Emily's little romantic seen, I quickly looked away, I hated seeing stuff like that ever since _he _left. I looked around again, I looked over at Jake and saw him staring at me with a weird look in his eyes, it was creepy, there was also a hint of worry behind what ever there was. I looked way, before he saw me looking, that would not help. I new he like me but that was too much.

When I come out of thought I found Sam let go of Emily reluctantly. He walked over and sat at the edge of the 'L' shaped bench near Jacob, making me more trapped in the corner, making escape more impossible. The women walked tot he other side of the room, were the stove and such were.

Sam's voice then broke my train of thought "How did this happen? Bella isn't part of the Quilentes is she?" He laid his head on the table in his folded arms and stared of into space as he thought./

Embry spoke up next "Hey, maybe she is! Did you guys see how big her spirit wolf was...almost as big as Jacob's!"

Every on turned to me with a raised eyebrow, except Emily who was hard at work with the cookies to be worried with this stuff. I blushed slightly, I hated when people put me on the spot light.

"ummm...maybe I could ask Charlie about is bloodline?" I was stuttering a lot, I had no idea what was going on, but I was going to find out what it was, " because I know Ranee isn't anywhere related to your...our...whoever's tribe."

I looked up at them all and saw that Jacob had that goofy smile,that I missed so much, at that last part.

"So dose this mean, Bella, that you are gonna join our pack?" Paul was practically squishing Embry as he leaned over him, to ask me. Wait what did he mean pack. I thought back to the forest, the wolves, what Jacob had told me that day as we we going to ride our motorcycles, and what Charlie had told me about the dead hikers.

I smiled, why not,they were already like my family, well aside from Sam, who I shot a glare, he didn't see it sadly, before I turned back to Paul.

"Yes, of course, I'll join the pack! Why would you think other wise!" a smile almost as big as Jacobs was plastered on my face.

Then two,huge,tan hands grabbed me from behind as, speak of the devil and he shell appearer, Jacob grabbed me and caged me in what would have been a bone crushing hug, if I was my old self.

We were all laughing, when Emily walked up with a tray in her small little hands, it was filled with cookies, that had huge chocolate chunks in them, they smelled so good!

Her soft voice was kind and gentle, so motherly "So you boys finally found a girl to keep you in line." I laughed at that, but there were a lot of 'heys' from the guys. She smiled at me, I smiled back as she passed out the cookies to the drooling boys.

"looks like she's now the real wolf girl."I blushed, now they give me names, great, first I was the Vamp...wait why did I hate saying that word now?

Sam looked at me and probably saw my spaced out look, "Bella, there are somethings you need to learn about being a werewolf."

I looked up at the word, so thats what a I was, a werewolf? "like what?" all the others were watching us awe talked, but they had their mouths filled with cookies to the brim. It's a wonder they didn't choke and die.

"well there is only one rule: I am the Alfa, and Jacob is the Beta, unless he wants to step up. You know first in command, second in command, whatever he or I says goes." he had that stern look in his eye again, the one that meant he meant business.

I just nodded, that was all I could do. But after a few moments I swallowed and said something that shocked them, again, I wish they would stop that!

"What if my bloodline turns out to be higher then your or something?" They all blinked a couple of times and started laughing like idiots.

"Bella there is no way you could be a desendent of the chief, the only reason I'm Beta is because I refused to be Alfa!"

I thought about it for a moment, then I glared at Jacob, " So you don't think I could do it? Is it because I'm a girl?"

They were all shocked again, I clenched my fists as Embry spoke, "No,Bella, it's that,I mean the bloodline would mean, Jacob would have a sister, brother, or something like that!"

I bit my lip and then sighed, and whispered to were they could almost not hear me "...I'm going home..."

I put my hands on the edge of the table and slid out under it, and stood up. Whit out looking back I ran out the door, hearing them call after me, and try to climb out of the 'L' shaped bench they were tangled in. But the door closed before and more could be heard.

I ran for much truck at full speed witch to my surprise was faster now, I loved it, but this was no time for a run. I swung the door open, and jumped in when I got to it. I turned it on, bring tot he silent day, a roar of the engine. I jumped at the sound, witch I should have been use to it by now.

I barreled down the the road with my head filling with more and more info every second. But that all stopped when I got to my house.

As I got to Charlie's house I saw a car was parked in the street, a unknown car. Also a person was standing at the door, waiting.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading this so far, well I know you all have had some questions like

**_1)_How is Bella a werewolf?**

Well that will all be explained in the next two chapters, sorry but I'll hurry and get those up as soon as I can.

**_2)_Will Edward come back into the picture, and will he still love her if he dose?**

Well that my friends is a good question, well see. I must admit I'm coming up with this stuff as I go...like always...

**_3)_Will Jacob and Bella get together?**

Lets just say yes for now, and see how things turn out when she has now changed into a Lupin...

Well thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story, and I hope the answers helped you with the story line.

See you next chappy!


	4. Sorry not a chap

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

Viracoah

Anaed

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
